


Une griffure dans le cou

by Lovelydarknightmare



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humour, Jack et Ianto partent à la chasse aux Weevils, M/M, at the hub, blagues suggestives, et Ianto revient avec une griffure dans le cou, une petite griffure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydarknightmare/pseuds/Lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Gwen a peur, très peur: Ianto vient de rentrer de mission avec Jack et il est blessé, il a une griffure dans le cou. Mais le coupable est-il vraiment un Weevil comme elle le pense ? OS
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Une griffure dans le cou

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens donc pour partager une petite fanfic que j'avais écrite et posté sur ffnet en 2017.  
> Je l'aime bien et je suis absolument fan de cette blague donc, pour étoffer mon compte AO3, j'ai décidé de vous la partager!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

  * Tosh, où as-tu rangé les relevés que je t’avais demandés ? lâcha Gwen Cooper, à quatre pattes sous son bureau, la tête dans un carton.

  * Je te le réimprime, Gwen, ne t’inquiète pas.




Elles furent interrompues par l’ouverture de la porte dans le bruit habituel de moteur : Jack et Ianto rentraient enfin de mission. Ils avaient passé la majorité de la nuit à poursuivre des Weevils dans les rues de Cardiff, sous la pluie.

  * Ah, enfin rentré ! s’exclama Jack Harkness en poussant le dernier Weevils dans la cellule. Je propose un bain collectif pour nous détendre !




Son équipe leva les yeux au ciel, bon vieux Captain Jack. Il épousseta son grand manteau militaire sous le regard de Ianto.

  * J’aime définitivement ce manteau, lâcha ce dernier, avec un sourire en coin avant de suivre son boss vers le centre du Hub.




Une fin de nuit comme les autres à Torchwood, l’équipe était maintenant au complet, chacun occupé à son bureau ou presque. En effet, Gwen était venue saluer Jack d’un peu plus près. Ianto avait son sourire absent coutumier quand il salua l’ex-policière. Il avait juste oublié un détail. En le voyant, Gwen sursauta et fronça les sourcils d’inquiétude.

  * Ianto, tu es blessé ! elle cria.

  * J’ai déjà vérifié, ricana Jack mais Ianto le fit taire d’un coup de coude dans l’estomac, l’immortel continua cependant de rire sous cape.




Quand Gwen se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, le gallois se figea, et pivota lentement vers elle, un air un peu crispé sur le visage. Jack s’était adossé à une des barrières du Hub, son éternel –littéralement – sourire en coin bien gravé sur le visage. Il semblait se délecter de la situation.

  * C’est rien, Gwen, je me suis déjà soigné… bredouilla Ianto, mal à l’aise.

  * Non, tu me laisses faire, je ne veux qu’aucun de nous ne tombe malade pour mon mariage ! Owen, envois du désinfectant ! ordonna-t-elle.




Le médecin grogna :

  * Un s’il-te-plaît, te tuerais ?




Mais elle ne répondit pas, absorbé par la mystérieuse blessure de Ianto. Elle avait réussi à le coincer contre son bureau pour examiner son cou. Owen arriva lentement, un flacon dans la main.

  * Gwen, laisse-moi partir, ce n’est rien, supplia le gallois en costume, ce n’est qu’une petite griffure.




Tosh, derrière son ordinateur, riait dans sa barbe – inexistante - après avoir croisé le regard de son boss et son sourire bien trop amusé par la situation. Ianto soupira, il lui semblait que même le Ptérodactyle se moquait de lui, oiseau de malheur. Gwen continuait de le tripoter avec inquiétude en marmonnant :

  * On ne sait jamais, ça peut s’infecter…




Ianto était au comble de la gêne, passant d’une jambe à l’autre. Il avala sa salive de travers en croisant le regard passionné et gourmand de Jack, qui le dévorait du regard. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de se redonner un peu de contenance. Il envoya tout de même un regard de détresse à son Capitaine, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un clin d’œil peu innocent. Il ne fallait pas qu’il s’attende à recevoir son aide.

Owen était enfin arrivé à leur hauteur, prenant tous son temps, savourant l’air impatient sur le visage de Gwen. Il la poussa en disant :

  * Laisse-moi voir.




Le docteur examina la blessure avec attention. Il maudit mentalement Gwen de l’avoir fait se déranger pour une simple griffure. Un ricanement lui échappa et il glissa à Ianto, si bas que seul lui entendit :

  * Torride, à ce que je vois, la chasse aux Weevils.




Puis, après avoir fait si joliment rougir Ianto, il se tourna vers Gwen d’un air grave.

  * Je ne vois qu’une solution… il savoura un instant le panique dans l’œil le la jeune femme avant de finir sa phrase, en se tournant vers son boss. Jack, coupe-toi les ongles !




Le Capitaine explosa de rire, s’écroulant presque contre sa barrière. Un vent de perplexité souffla sur l’esprit de Gwen quand la foudre de la compréhension la toucha. Elle devint aussi rouge que Ianto.

  * Oh pardon, bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

  * Je…euh…vais aller faire du café, lâcha Ianto, tournant précipitamment les talons.

  * Tu passeras dans mon bureau, Ianto, il faut qu’on rédige le _rapport_ de la mission, lança Jack avec un clin d’œil subjectif, en montant vers son bureau, faisant bien attention de faire claquer son manteau.

  * Ouais, enfin, _boss_ , « rédigez le rapport » en silence, on n’est pas censé être au courant ! aboya Owen en retournant à son autopsie.

  * On a toujours besoin de public, n’est-ce pas ? cria Jack depuis son bureau en ricanant.




Ianto Jones n’avait jamais été aussi gêné, mais n'était ce pas un mal pour un bien ?

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire avec un commentaire!


End file.
